There's Always Tomorrow
by newyorkwriter
Summary: On the other side of the door stood, Karen Walker teary eyed and sniffling, yet still gorgeous. She was standing before him, just as miserable as him. She was still in her wedding dress. AU. 1 shot, maybe more. RR please. Will & Karen Story
1. Hurt and Comfort

Will sat on the couch reading a book. He had changed out of his tux, into sweats. You can faintly make out the tear streaks on his face. To the hidden mind it would look like he was upset because of the book he was reading. But to his friends, it was supposed to be a day of joy and happiness. That was before Karen had walked out leaving him standing at the alter without an explanation. It was three hours later. Everyone had left, primarily to give him space.

A knock at the door broke him out of his reading. He leaned his head back, closing his eyes and his book, before standing up slowly and going to the door.

Leaning against it, he called out "Who is it?" not really caring who was on the other side.

All he heard was sniffling and whimpering, before a knock sounded once again. He stood up slightly and opened the door. On the other side stood, Karen Walker teary eyed and sniffling, yet still gorgeous. She was standing before him, just as miserable as him. She was still in her wedding dress, a few curls had come loose from the up do, falling around her face and her veil hanging off her head at an odd angle.

Karen looked at him before staring at the ground, shifting her feet. She looked up at him again, opening her mouth slightly, trying to find the right thing to say.

She took a step towards him, reaching up to touch his face, "Oh Will, honey, I'm so sorry." Karen withdrew her hand slowly, letting the tears run down her cheeks when he didn't say anything, "Can you ever forgive me?"

She stood before the man that was supposed to be her husband, praying she hadn't ruined their relationship. Karen never thought she'd find somebody to love after Stan had died. But Will had surprised her. Coming over just to hang out ever though she really didn't want him there, but she let him be. It was better knowing that your friends still cared about your well being rather than letting you sit in a house all by yourself.

It had been a couple of months after Stan had passed away, yet Will was always around. It was like he had moved in. they went shopping and out to lunch. When one day she realized she loved him. Actual full out love, not just the typical 'I'm your friend, I have to love you' type deal.

Maybe that's what made this so hard to, to come back to his old apartment. To try to explain to him what she left and where she went. When se first left the church, she had walked through the cemetery. Ironic in the fact that Stan had been buried there. Karen spent an hour or more telling his Granite head stone that she'd always love him, but Will was her new start, a new beginning per say. He had helped her love again.

By the time Karen realized she went straight home in case he went there. Rosario said he was probably in a place that didn't remind him of her. And that she understood why she left. Rosario let Karen know that she had followed her out of the church and into the cemetery. Just to make sure she was okay. Karen felt her emotions bubble to the surface, letting the tears run down her cheeks. She hugged the maid, who in the end was one of her best friends, right along with Will, Grace and Jack.

So now she stood in front of will, crying trying to break the silence that had engulfed the two with no luck. Karen was staring at the floor trying to keep from falling apart all over again. Will stepped to her, placing a hand on her trembling shoulder before pulling her into a loving hug. He just stood there holding the woman he loved as she cried. Will picked her up as she held onto him for dear life closing the door as he walked to his old room. Once there, he murmured soft caring words into her ear, trying to get her to calm down a little. Will figured he needed to get her out of her dress to get her more comfortable.

Karen lay on Will's bed sobbing, aware of the fact she had been moved here. But wasn't really sure where he was now. She looked up at him as he re-entered the room carrying a wash cloth and some clothes. He put the clothes on the end of the bed, bringing the washcloth over to her. Will kneeled in front of Karen as she continued to cry.

His soft voice broke the air, "Honey, can you look at me."

His only response was a head shake and some groans, indicating no. Will stood up and crawled into bed. He pulled her, dress and all, into his lap. Her was face was hidden in his shirt and a mass of raven curls. He gently moved the hair out her face, removing any stray bobby pins and the veil. He ran his hands through her hair, untangling it as he went.

Karen felt his hands in her hair, reveling at the soothing calming touch. A sigh escaped in her ragged breathing. The tears had subsided for now, leaving an awful case of hiccups and constant sniffling. She felt the warmth and dampness of the washcloth on her face. It was such a soft loving touch that she almost lost it again. She heard his voice again, breaking the silence that had embraced them both.

"Kare, Honey, I need you to sit up." All he heard was a groan. "Please, you need to change out of the dress. Can you sit up for?"

Karen's whole body refused to move, but she acknowledged his request. Her tired voice was magic to his ears.

"Can you help me sit up?"

Kissing her on the forehead, he got down off the bed, so he could stand in front of her

"Give me your hands hon."

She raised her hands feebly and through great difficulty, he got her to sit up on the edge of the bed. Her dress was a tight fitting strapless gown that flowed out gracefully from her hips. Delicate beading and lace covered the bodice. There were hints of pink in the gown that shimmered ever so slightly in the light. The back of the gown had a single row of 35 small white buttons. It was an elegant and beautiful dress.

Will placed another kiss on her forehead before moving his hands to her shoulders and down her arms. He reached behind her to the row of buttons. Slowly undoing each button as she leaned into him for support. It broke his heart to take off her wedding dress, when they weren't even married.

As he worked his way through the single row of buttons, he felt her breathing even out. Indicating that her emotional exhaustion had won out, pulling her into sleep. Will reached the last button on the dress and pulled it down her body as best he could.

Karen felt Wills gentle and loving touches willing her into sleep. Vaguely aware of what was going on, Will carefully placed her back down on the bed. Underneath the gown she was wearing a cream colored bra with matching underwear. He smiled, probably for the first time since this had all happened. Thinking to him self how much she loved to have everything match, including her underwear. He moved to take off her high heels, letting her feet relax for a little bit. Picking up his old pair of college sweats, Will gingerly pulled them up Karen's body. These were her favorite pair of pants she slept in them almost regularly.

Picking up the flannel shirt, he slid it onto her arms before buttoning up the front. Will tucked her into bed before laying down himself. His heart warmed when he felt her snuggle into his side. Comfort. It had to be a comfort thing. But he didn't mind. Will loved all the little things he noticed about Karen while she slept. He smiled when he sees her nose wrinkle up or twitch slightly. He loved the slight puff of breath when she exhaled. The way her hair was naturally and unruly curly. He loved the perfume she wore and when she surprised him for lunch. Just because he had sounded stressed on the phone. He was in love. True and honestly in love, as she was with him. The fact that she had come back to him after she ran proved that. They'd figure out the details later. For know all he wanted was to sleep with the woman he loved.


	2. Breakfast Perhaps

The quiet bedroom was basked in a soft light that fit in with the calming silence. Thus effectively waking up the raven-haired beauty that happened to be sleeping under the mass of blankets. She opened her eyes slowly trying to get bearings. Sitting up, she shoved her hair back from her face as best she could. Karen glanced around the room noticing that her gown was gently folded on a chair, her shoes besides it. Tears came to her eyes as she got up and walked over to it. Gently running her hands across the bodice, she sighed thinking about yesterday's events. How had things gotten this messed up, she had come back though right. That had to count for something. She vaguely remembered him undoing the buttons on the gown and tucking her in. Standing by the chair, she heard a faint conversation coming in from the next room. Karen walked slowly out of the room, gripping the wall as she went.

Will was sitting at the table playing with his food, not really listening to what Grace was saying. He figured she was just trying to keep his mind on something else besides the non – wedding. But that's what he was thinking about. Why had she run out of the church? What had spooked her so much that she couldn't marry him? Karen had seemed okay the days before the wedding, laughing about becoming Mrs. Karen Truman. Yet she had run and showed up later at his door. Part of him didn't care that she had left yet he was still furious, angrier than anything. His heart broke when she looked up at him with tears running down her face, trying to make him understand.

Grace was sitting next to Will talking absentmindedly about Mrs. Elverson's wacko design for her bathroom. She was trying to keep his mind off the non – wedding with details of her polka-dot bathroom. She heard soft footsteps behind her, turning in her seat she saw Karen standing there. She looked disheveled, her hair sticking up every which way. Standing from her chair grace walked over to her, pulling her into a hug.

Karen was holding onto the couch trying to keep her balance and her emotions from crumbling. She saw Will sitting at the table looking heartbroken and sad. Grace was walking towards her with open arms before she broke down again. This new emotional overload was too much for her worn out body to handle. She mumbled something unintelligible to Grace before her eyes rolled back and she passed out.

Will broke out of his stupor when he heard Grace yelling for help. He looked up and saw Grace standing over Karen's crumpled body on the floor. He rushed over to them.

"What the hell happened?" his voice shaking

Grace was pacing by the couch, stopping to look at him, "I don't know. I saw her standing by the couch and went to hug her. Next thing I know she's sobbing and on the floor, not responding."

Will bent down to check her breathing and her pulse, both were soft and faint. He picked her up off the floor noticing her body was limp before placing her on the couch. This is when the panic set in. He was freaking out, after everything that had happened yesterday and her passing out just now. It was too much. Will sat down on the coffee table trying to hold his emotions back.

"Grace, what should I do? Should I leave her here or take her to the emergency room?" he looked up at her as she walked over to him with a washcloth. Grace placed it on Karen's head before sitting down next to him.

"Honey, it'll be okay."

He just shook his head, "I don't think it will. She couldn't even marry me yesterday. What does that say?" Will let the tears fall, not even caring anymore

Grace pulled him into a sideways hug, resting her head on his, "She has her own reasons. She loved you enough to come back, right?" she felt him nod his head, before continuing, "everything will work out. Lets see if you she wakes up first, if she doesn't in five minutes then we'll take her to the hospital. Does that sound good?" he nodded again taking one of Karen's hands in his own.

Will looked over Karen's body, noticing for the first time the dark circles under her eyes. She looked thinner and paler than ever. Something wasn't right. A couple minutes later he felt her squeeze his hand. Will looked up into her brown eyes smiling a little before kissing her lightly on the lips.

"Hey gorgeous, welcome back. You scared us there for a while."

She smiled slightly at him, squeezing his hand once again. Will wanted to hear her voice again, worrying that she wasn't talking.

"Do you think you could sit up?"

Karen shook her head slightly her tired raspy voice answering, "I don't feel so hot." She closed her eyes again taking a deep breath causing her forehead to wrinkle up.

Grace reached up to remove the washcloth, feeling her forehead in the process, "Will, she's burning up. I think we need to take her to the ER now. I'll go see if Jack can drive us there. I don't want to have to take a cab." She stood up, squeezing his shoulder to reassure him everything would be okay before walking over to Jack's.

Karen looked miserable lying on the sofa. They needed to hurry up and get her to the hospital. Just to ease his mind and make sure she was okay. Will stood up, smoothing her hair out of her face and went of in search of his shoes.

Grace came back into the apartment, announcing that Jack had gone to get the car. She grabbed her jacket and her purse making sure her phone was there. Will walked back into the room, bending down and gingerly picking up Karen's body. She felt incredibly light and that scared him. He motioned for Grace to grab a blanket to cover her with in the car.

Grace's heart went out to the pair. They had been so excited about getting married. Then it all came crashing down, when she ran. Now she was burning up and they were on the way to the hospital.

"Will, she'll be okay. You know that right?"

"I hope so, if anything happens to her I'll never forgive myself."

"Hey, Hey, Hey," stopping to look at him, "It wasn't your fault that she ran. There's something that she isn't telling us. Okay. We'll figure this out."

Will was amazed at her strength, he felt like he was going to collapse at any moment.

"I'll try, we should get going before Jack thinks we got lost or something."

They met Jack downstairs in the lobby and told him they would explain everything in the car. The four friends drove off in silence, each in their own little world.


	3. Afternoon Nightmares

It had been over three hours since they had come to the hospital. Karen was lying in a bed just as lifeless as when they had brought her in. She was hooked up to various machines, all keeping track of something different. She had an IV in her arm, trying to re - hydrate her body. She was wrapped in about eight hospital blankets plus the one they brought with them. The doctor, whose name was Leo Markus, said she was sick but they weren't exactly sure what had caused it. They drew blood and were running tests trying to figure it out.

Next to the bed, Grace and Jack were sleeping awkwardly in a chair as Will continued to worry. He loved this woman so much that it was bugging the hell out of him that he couldn't make her better. He leaned back in his chair, closing his eyes hoping his dreams were better.

He saw Karen standing before him in her strapless gown once again. This time they were in a church. The one they were supposed to have gotten married in. she looked radiant. There were just about to the 'I –do' part when a blackness surrounded her, taking her from him.

He woke up in a cold sweat. Everybody was in the place as before except for Karen. Giant gauze bandages covered her face and head. A machine was helping her to breath. Will rubbed his eyes trying to figure this out. He couldn't remember what had happened. Glancing over her body he took in all her injuries. Her arms, one was in a cast, the other was wrapped from the shoulder down. Both her legs were similar to her arms, one in a long cast, the other wrapped in gauze and was propped up by 3 pillows. Will figured the gauze was from whatever surgery they had performed.

Karen lay in the bed, looking lifeless and pale. Her once beautiful face was now bruised and swollen. The bruises looked to be everywhere, but he wasn't about to look under her gown. He was mainly afraid to see what was there. Will pinched himself trying to wake up when it hurt he realized he actually was. Grace and Jack were oblivious. Her hand was resting on the swell of her pregnant stomach, she looked extremely happy. Jack leaned his head on her shoulder, his hand close to hers.

The doctor came bustling into the room. It was time to check her status. He didn't seem to notice any of them. Just went about checking Karen's vitals and her gauze covered body parts. It was then that Will realized what was under her gown. A giant bandage lay underneath, covering her left side. Having no idea what was going on, he stopped the doctor on his way out.

"Excuse me doctor?"

Leo turned back to Will, "Yes what can I do for you?"

Looking at Karen once more, he looked to the doctor, "Can you tell me what happened I don't really remember it."

This puzzled the doctor but it didn't faze him. This group of friends seemed to be extremely close. "She was in a car accident. They had to cut her out of the car to bring her in. Karen had multiple surgeries to fix her right shoulder and her left leg. She had another to stop the internal bleeding. We have to monitor that for the next 12 hours to make sure everything is fine."

"What about her head?" he asked, fearing the answer.

Leo was talking to Will, as if he was a complete idiot, "You're wife had multiple bloods clots and a cracked skull. We managed to get all of the clots as well as being able bring down the swelling. The fracture wasn't that major of a problem but it did cause some swelling in her brain. It'll heal nicely. The biggest thing we have to worry bout is the internal bleed starting again and if she wakes up."

Will listened to all of this trying to wrap his mind around it. So they had gotten married and still ended up in the hospital. He leaned back in his chair before realizing what the doctor had said. "What do you mean if she wakes up?"

Sighing, this was the hardest part of these conversations. Telling someone that they're loved one might not wake up again. "She hit her head pretty hard in the accident, which is why we have to monitor it. If the swelling continues to decrease, she has a better chance of waking up. It's all up to her, body, mind and soul."

Will just nodded his head, taking it all in. The doctor left the room, leaving Will to his thoughts. Will takes Karen's hand in his own, thinking of what to say.

"Hey, Gorgeous, can you hear me? You can do this honey, please I'm here and we'll get through this together. I need you to wake up for me. Please, I don't think I could live without you."

As Will continued talking, one of the machines started beeping. It was freaking him out, he didn't know what was going on. Grace and Jack woke up at the commotion. They stood up, as the doctor came running back in followed by several other doctors and nurses. One of the nurses had a cart with a defibrillator on it.

Will kept asking what was going on, not getting a response. Grace and Jack were pushed out of the way, as was Will. The only thing he got was that they were doing the best they could to save his wife. They stood back, watching in horror as the scene unfolded in front of them.

After an hour of CPR, defibrillation, and pushing drugs, Dr. Markus said announced what Will had feared the most. "I'm so sorry sir. We did everything we could do but your wife didn't respond to anything. The pressure on her brain and bleeding in her abdomen were just too much for her body to handle. I'm sorry."

Will shouted "No!" collapsing in heap on the floor, sobbing. The next thing he knew, he was sitting in the chair by her bedside. It was like he was in hell. Will found Karen staring at him, trying to figure out where she was.

He rushed over to her, sitting on the edge of her bed, "Oh my god Karen. I'm so happy to see you awake." Will pulled her into a hug lightly placing butterfly kisses all over her face, causing her to laugh. "Don't ever do that again. You scared the crap out of me!"

She smiled, her voice still raspy, "I didn't mean to. Did they say what was wrong with me?"

Will leaned over placing a light kiss on her lips, "No, we're still waiting for word from the doctors. You've been out for about six hours. Dr. Markus said you had a fever and were dehydrated. But I'm glad you're awake. I had the most horrible dream about you."

Karen patted the bed next to her, signaling for him to lye down besides her. Will climbed carefully into the bed, pulling her against his body, wrapping his arms around her body. Karen snuggled into the embrace, reveling at the warmth his body provided. She was cold, really cold and wasn't a big fan of it. Rubbing his arms in comfort, she wondered what his dream was about. He seemed shaken by it, to the point of being afraid that she wouldn't be there when he woke up.

Her voice was soft, "What was your dream about?" She felt his body stiffen behind her.

"The dream, it scared me. More than I'd like to admit." His hands found their way into her unruly hair, like they did every time they sat like this. "You were in a hospital bed, but it wasn't from passing out. The doctor said you had been in a car accident that almost killed you. You had various broken bones, surgeries, swelling on the brain the list goes on. I was talking to you trying to get you to wake up when you went into cardiac arrest."

Karen noticed that he stopped talking, his voice getting softer as he recalled his dream. She was afraid to ask what the outcome was, knowing full well what probably had happened. "You don't have to continue if you don't want to. I'm okay. I'm alive, breathing and just in love with you as before. I promise you." She leaned her head back, looking into to his eyes. Tears were streaming down his cheeks, reaching up she wiped the tears from his cheeks. "It'll be okay. We'll figure everything out. Hmm." Hoping his response wasn't the blowout she knew was coming.

Will shook his head, about to respond when the doctor came back in. It was the same doctor from his dream. He hoped the result of this visit didn't turn out like the last. Grace and Jack were still sleeping peacefully in their chair.

Leo walked in, his head in Karen's hospital chart, "Ms. Walker, I have your test results here." He looked up at the couple, obviously interrupting their conversation, "I can come back later if you'd like?"

She looked back at Will sensing his annoyance with the situation, "You can tell us know, there's no point in waiting."

"Your blood tests are fine, as is your temperature. The tests show that you're perfectly healthy."

He was trying not to yell at the doctor, but it wasn't working, "Then what caused her to pass out? If she's not sick, there has to be some reason for it."

Leo paused, trying to find the best way to explain this, "I understand your concern," Will just glared at him, "Trust me I do. The test showed that you have high levels of hCG, which explains the reason why you've been overly tired and dehydrated. "

"What does that prove?"

The doctor smiled, "It means you're pregnant, around two months or so."

Karen smiled, tears running down her face. She felt Will moving behind her, obviously trying to get down from the bed.

Will stood by Karen's bed, seething, "Doc are you sure she's pregnant?"

"Yes I'm 100 positive the test doesn't lie. Just try to keep your stress level to a minimum and you should be fine" He closed and placed her chart on the end of her bed, "Now, if you would excuse me, I have to check on my other patients."

They just nodded before he left the room. By now Grace and Jack were more awake than before, but still groggy. Will was pacing the floor, his brain running through every possible scenario. He stopped in front of her bed staring at the floor, trying to think of a good way to ask the question that popped into his head. Glancing up, he noticed she starting at the blankets that surrounded her, off in her own little world.

His anger broke the surface, yelling at Karen, "Did you know about this? Is this the reason you couldn't marry me yesterday? How could you?"

She looked up at him, not knowing what to say.

* * *

A/N: Please review. This is my first Will & Grace story. So I'm hoping its not that out of the ordinary. anyway opinions are wonderful. thanks. 


	4. Jealous Accusations

A/N: Thanks to those who have read and reviewed. I greatly appreciate it. Please continue to read and review. Also if you're not a big fan of swearing, this chapter might not be your cup of tea. sorry. I tried working around it, but it didn't sound as good. Anyway let me know what you think. - L

* * *

There's always a time in your life, when time stops moving. Where you feel as if you're trapped and can't get out of it. It's in that place between heaven and hell, where everything that is wrong with life seems to be frozen or suspended in time. That's where Karen was. Stuck in an alternate reality, where nothing made sense.

When time starts moving again the pain, sorrow and the anguish come crashing back down. Grace and Jack were pretending to be talking amongst themselves when they were trying to listen in. Will was pacing at the end of the bed, stopping to glare at the woman he loved, breathing heavily. Karen was looking at Will, tears streaming down her face.

How could she explain that she wasn't 100 sure that she was pregnant, that she was really happy about it? Yet he was standing there yelling and fuming and she wasn't looking forward to it. Karen looked at him, trying to find her voice.

Will stopped and looked at Karen. With a semi-harsh tone said "Why'd you leave me at the alter. Was it because you knew you were pregnant?"

"No Will, that's not why" she replied softly.

"Then Why?"

She blurted out, "Because I wasn't sure, okay. I just freaked out."

"That's not good enough for me." Will was trying to keep his emotions back, so he just yelled instead.

By now she was sobbing, "Damn… it Will, I …I…wan…ted.. to … . marry you," she paused to catch her breath, "I still want to, okay but I had to say… goodbye.. first."

Throwing his hands up, "Who the hell would you have to say goodbye to?" he turned back to her, placing his hands on his hips, "Everyone that was important was in that damn church."

She shook her head, "No Will, Not everyone."

He was yelling again, "Then who the hell is it?"

Her outburst surprised him, "Stan!" suddenly becoming quiet, Karen looked down at the blankets on her bed, playing with the threads, trying to keep from yelling. She looked back up at him, "Damn it Will, I had to say goodbye to him. Before I married you. Okay, is that what you wanted to hear? Huh? That I had to say my last goodbye to my first husband, before I could shack up with you?" she laid back in her bed, closing her eyes, willing herself to calm down. Trying to stop the tears streaming down her face, her shoulders shaking. She turned away from him curling her body to the side facing Jack and Karen.

The silence that followed was enormous. Grace and Jack were crying silently, watching as their friend's love fell apart before their eyes. They looked at each other, nodding slightly that they should attempt to leave, but Will's voice stopped them.

"Why couldn't you just talk to me, I would have understood?" Will started towards Karen, wanting to comfort her, but thought better of it.

She shook her head slightly, readjusting on the bed, trying to get comfortable, "You wouldn't understand, you never had to burry the man you loved. Even if he thought I was scum." She opened her bloodshot eyes to look at him, "He treated me like crap Will, yet I still loved him okay. He was my first real love, my first husband. You can't take that away just because he died. It doesn't work like that. I know it doesn't make any sense, but…" she broke off, resolving into tears again.

Will walked over to her, placing a hand on her shoulder, feeling guilty when he felt her flinch under his touch. He placed a gentle kiss on her head before pulling her into a hug. She sobbed into his shirt, trying to regain her composure. Karen was exhausted just wanting everything to be okay.

When she spoke again her voice was quiet, laced with her tears, "You're going to hate me for this, but I knew. I figured it out. I thought it would be a great present for you, for us. It was the day before the wedding. I went to tell you, but you weren't home."

"What are yo.."

She cut him off, "Please just let me get this out" he just nodded, "That afternoon I did everything I could think of. I even called your phone. Thought about leaving a message, but I had planned it all out, every single little detail. But you didn't come home, not until the early morning hours. I was crushed and hurt. That's when you found me asleep on the loveseat, surrounded by candles. But Will, you never even asked me what it was for, you just assumed I was relaxing." She felt him pull away, tears forming in her eyes as she continued to talk, "I tried to tell you so many times that day. I figured everything out. We'd get to be a family, like we always talked about."

He was standing by the end of her bed, absorbing everything that she was saying.

"How… how… ho… cou…" he couldn't even get the words out.

"I'm so sorry Will, please say something."

"You knew, you knew you were pregnant and couldn't tell me."

"I tried, damn it, I called you, I set up a nice dinner at home but you weren't there. What was I supposed to do?"

"Something better than this. You knew!" he stopped talking, taking a breath before yelling, "You.. God damn it… Karen."

Her voice matched his, "What was a I supposed to do? Leave a message on your phone. Saying surprise your gonna be a dad. It doesn't work like that." She paused to watch him as he struggled with his emotions, Karen was frustrated and just upset, "Damn it Will, you were supposed to come home. You were supposed to be there. You promised me you'd be there. You told me if we got married, you'd cut back your hours at the law firm. But you haven't. Do you love your job more than me?" her body was running out of energy, "I just.. I… I…hmm.. I don't get it… I thought I knew everything about you."

"The same can be said for you, how in the hell could you keep something like this from me."

She was yelling, something she hadn't done since Stan was alive, "I didn't fucking plan on it!!!!" To say he was shocked was an understatement, as were Grace and Jack, "Do you think I woke up that morning, destined to piss you off?"

"I don't know what to think anymore."

"You can think whatever the hell you want. I can't do this anymore. I can't keep yelling and crying."

"This is all your damn fault, don't you get that. If you would of just fucking told me, we could've been married. But no! We get to sit here in a hospital and yell at eac.."

Her voice interrupted, it was quiet, eerie even, considering the situation, "Get out."

"What?"

Yelling at him, "I said Get out"

He refused, not wanting to leave just yet. There was something else she wasn't telling him, "You can't kick me out"

She broke whatever support barrier she had left, "Damn it Will. Get out, I already had one husband verbally abuse me, I don't need another one. Please just leave. I can't do this anymore." She laid back turning away from him before pulling the covers up over her trembling body. Trying to get her mind to get him to leave, to be left in some sort of peace.

He stood there, shocked at what she said. Grace's voice broke him out of his thought, "Will, I think its time for you to leave."

"Grace, I…."

"Don't, just go, cool down. You guys need some time apart." Grace glanced over Karen's bed, her heartbreaking as she watched her cry, "Please." She looked at her best friend, praying he'd listen.

"Fine. I give up. Whatever." With that he walked out of the room, leaving behind the woman he loved.

Grace turned around, walking over to Karen's bed. She climbed in next to her, pulling her close, causing Karen to cry harder. Grace ran her hands through Karen's hair, whispering soft words in her ears, "Shhh… It'll be okay sweetie. We'll figure this out. Just relax and go to sleep."

Karen opened her tired eyes, looking up at her, before bursting into tears again, "Oh Gracie, ….Ho…w………am…. I …..I……ever going…..t…to….to……fix this…."she paused slightly, willing him to walk back in the room. When he didn't re-enter, she softly asked, "Please bring him back, please….. to me, I just want…..him back…….please………." as Karen continued to cry, Grace motioned to Jack. With Grace on one side, and Jack on the other, Karen fell into a restless sleep surrounded by her two best friends.


	5. The Sorrows of Parting

A/N: Here's another chapter for you crazy readers. I am turning into a insomniac. but thats okay. keeps life interesting. remember this is totally AU!

_MissNYC83: Feel free to kick his ass. I wanted to, but not so sure anymore. _

_mullallyhayesfan: didn't mean to scare you in chapter 3. sorry. guess I can say it worked then huh. don't worry they'll get back together. It'll just take time._

_HollyWearsPrada: who else would the baby belong to! more surprises yet to come._

Oh and since Stan died (and not coming back either) Karen's maiden name is Duncan. Just telling you know, before anyone gets confused. Now go read. Review and enjoy.

* * *

It had been three days since Will had left. He ended up at his parent's house, mainly to think things over. Jack went with him for moral support and to kick some sense into him. Will wasn't sure why he chose to go here, but he needed impartial people, even if they were his parents. He had messed up. Truly and royally messed up and wasn't sure how to fix it. 

When he got out of the car, he felt horrible and angry at the same time. Slamming the car door, he sulked to the front door of his parent's house. Knocking heavily, he prayed no one was home. He sighed heavily as the door opened revealing his mother, Marilyn.

"Why Will, what a surprise."

He was staring at his shoes, kicking at the imaginary pebbles, "Hey."

Marilyn took in her son's dejected appearance, the wrinkled clothes and the sadness in his voice. The only normal thing out it was that Jack was stuck trying to get out of the car.

"Well come in. We can talk if you want to." Will just nodded his head, "I'll send your father out to get Jack."

Twenty minutes, one screaming fit later and here they all were. Jack was sulking in the corner. Will was trying to keep from crying. His parent's sat on the couch confused.

"Will." He didn't respond, "Is everything okay?"

He shook his head no

"Is Karen okay?"

Another no.

"Are you guys okay?"

Another no.

Marilyn stood up and went to sit by her son. She pulled him into a loving hug, her voice was softer, "Sweetie, you can tell us, anything, anything at all. You know that right?" he nodded his head slightly before he broke down, his shoulders trembling. His mom pulled him into a tighter hug. She ran her hands through his hair like she used to do when he got really upset. "Shhh, it'll be okay. Just let it out."

Five minutes passed before Will spoke, "No, no… it wont be okay. I messed up, big, huge, more than humanly possible. I yelled, well we both yelled. Said horrible things to each other. Found out why she couldn't marry me. Found out other things too. Big things. I left her at the hospital. Couldn't wrap my head around it. I just…" he went on mumbling through his tears.

"Honey, what happened between you guys exactly? Not that I don't mind surprises, but I know something big happened."

He sat up slightly, resting his head against the back of the sofa. When he spoke, his sentences were short and cryptic, "She had to say goodbye to Stan first, before she got married. Karen showed up later at my door, looking miserable. Still in her dress before she broke down sobbing. We didn't talk. Not until the next day. She passed out that morning, ended up with a really high fever. We took her to the hospital. The doctor said she was dehydrated and had high blood pressure."

"Is Karen doing okay? You said you left her there in the hospital. Was there a reason for that?" his mother was prying, but he didn't mind. Will needed to get everything off his chest before he went back home.

"Yes for the most part. Her fever went down. We found out why she passed out. I didn't leave her alone Grace was still with her. As you can see jack followed me here.

"I didn't follow you here." Jack squeaked out

"Yes you did. I know you did. Hell dad had to pry you out of the car again."

"Will, just let it…."

Marilyn's voice broke through, "Boys, enough." They stopped squabbling before she continued, "What did the doctor say Will."

"Apparently Karen's pregnant." He laughed lightly before continuing, "I had no idea she was. She did though. Told me she figured everything out, she even tried to tell me. Guess I screwed that up because of work."

"So let me get this straight. You found out Karen's pregnant and you leave here there with Grace. Yet she tried to tell you but that didn't work out. So you flipped out on her." His mother paused briefly before reaching up and smacking him on the head, "Will you idiot you can't leave a woman when she tells you she's pregnant!"

"I didn't hear it from her. I found out from the damn doctor instead. She couldn't even tell me to my face."

This time Jack spoke up. Having been in the room during this argument, "Will she tried to tell you, but you were working longer hours at the law firm instead. She even asked you to cut back and you didn't. So basically it's your fault. "

"Jack shut up."

Jack turned to look at him, "Damn it, Will. Admit it. You've both screwed things up, but you made it worse by yelling and leaving. I helped her set up all the candles. She wouldn't tell me why, just said she had a surprise for you."

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"I did. I went to your office to ask you something, but you shooed me away. Saying you were too busy to hear whatever it was I had to say."

"Jack I don't remember doing that."

"Of course you don't because you're forgetting to pay attention to everyone around you. If you had, you would have noticed that she was holding something back. She was freaking out days before the wedding. Never said what was wrong, but she was just really really nervous. Karen just wanted to talk to you about it, but you were never home."

He leaned forward putting his head in his hands, "I…I'm….. ah shit…..shit…..damn it…..for…the…love of….shit…I….CRAP…."

Jack smiled lightly, "Yes indeedy my friend. Big piles of cap."

"How do I fix this?"

"Will, honey, did you even tell her you were happy about the baby. I mean are you? Or did you just yell and leave?"

"I am happy about the baby. Really happy. I've always wanted to be a dad. But I just yelled and made her miserable and Grace made me leave, to cool down. Before anymore hurtful things were said."

"Have you called her yet?"

"No. I just didn't know what to say. So I came here. Hoping for some parenting wisdom."

His father spoke for the first time, "For the advice thing, that's something you learn along the way. The most I can tell you is if you honestly loved that woman, would you really need advice from either of us?"

Will just laughed, shaking his head no.

"That's what I thought. Jack, there's snacks in the kitchen." With that the two men left, leaving Will and his mother behind.

"Will you'll figure everything out."

"I know, but I just feel like I've made it worse. She compared me to Stan. Stan of all people."

"Is that a bad thing? Being compared to him."

"Yes apparently. Stan liked to yell. a lot. She said yesterday when we were arguing about not needing another verbally abusive husband. Then Karen told me to get out and here I am."

"Well the next time something major happens, just keep that in mind. Now lets go to the kitchen before those two eat everything out there."

"How'd you know?"

"Know what?" Marilyn asked questionably, her eyes twinkling with mischievousness

Smiling slightly he just shook his head, "Never mind"

A day later Will got up enough courage to call Grace to see how Karen was doing. The phone rang five or six before someone picked up.

"Hello?"

"Hey, it's me."

"Hey how are you doing?"

"I'm okay, I'm getting there. Don't worry about me right now, how's Karen doing?"

"She's doing better, the doctors released her yesterday night but told her that she needed to stay with a friend for a couple of days. Her blood pressure was through the roof after you left." she replied hoping he felt guilty.

He paused, taking a breath, "Is she there?"

"Yea. We're watching a movie."

"Can I speak to her?"

"I don't know Will. The last time you said anything you flipped out on her, she doesn't need that again. "

"Gracie, please, I just want to hear her voice."

"I'll ask her." He hears her put the phone down, their faint voices in the background

"Kare, honey, he's, Will's on the phone."

That's when he heard it, "I can't, tell him I'm sorry, but I can't not right now, It hurts, it hurts too much to know he left." Will can her here crying through the phone, breaking his heart even more. "I know …it's mainly my…fault but I ……can't take any ……more yelling. It's like being …… married to Stan all …… over again."

More rustling was heard as Grace picked the phone up again, "Will, you need to fix this. Please." She paused, moving away from where Karen was, "The doctor said physically she's fine, but mentally she's a mess. She'll deny it but I hear her crying in the night when she thinks I'm asleep. Will whatever you're doing at your parents, you need to come home soon. Or tomorrow. Whichever, the sooner the better."

Sighing, "I'll see what I can do."

"Thank you, now hurry. This woman needs you." She hung up the phone before going to join Karen for the rest of Young Frankenstein. They were watching movies in Grace's room, since it was more comfortable than the couch. The movie was one of many in their Gene Wilder Movie Fest category. It was over twenty minutes later, leaving them guessing as what to watch next.

Grace turned her head to the side looking at Karen, "Want to watch another movie or just gossip about silly things.

Karen leaned her head back, "Um…… lets just talk. I'm getting movied out, being pregnant takes it out of you."

Grace laid back against her pillow reveling in a memory, "I remember that feeling, always feeling tired and exhausted. It gets old after a while."

Karen turned her body towards Grace, "I don't mind it I'm just surprised I never noticed it before." She paused, running a hand across her stomach, "How could I have missed this. It amazes me."

"Yea its one of life's little surprises."

"Gracie were, were you…" she trailed off

"Pregnant?" Karen nodded, "Yea once, about three years ago."

"Can I ask what happened?"

"Its okay. It was right after I married Charlie. I didn't even know I was pregnant, but we were trying, ya know." She nodded again, "Anyway about two months later I woke up one night with really bad cramps. I didn't know what was wrong so we went to the hospital, but it was too late." tears started trickling down Grace's face. "It was gone before we could even enjoy it. Before we knew if it was a boy or a girl. It just, it sucked. I could say I never want to go through it again, but I'm afraid that it'll happen. We're trying again."

"Really?"

"Yea, I should be more excited, but it's been three years. And nothing. The doctor says we should stop worrying and just let nature take its course. But you know me I'm impatient. I don't want to wait to be a mom. So I guess I can settle for the time being as crazy Aunt Grace"

"Oh honey," Karen reached up wiping her tears away, "why didn't you tell anybody about this."

"I don't know. I think we all have things we don't like to tell our friends. It takes away that secretive factor that sometimes makes us less human even if were not trying to be."

"Yea I know about that. That's why I hate when people yell at me. Its my hidden secret I guess." She paused taking a deep breath, "He never hit me or anything like that but he always yelled."

"Do you mean Stan?"

"Yes. I never understood why he yelled. But it seemed that every little thing would set him off. If his clothes weren't ironed or washed or set out where he needed them, he would yell. When he first started it scared me. Then it became more common, second nature even. But as time went on his words got harsher. Always blaming me for everything even if it wasn't my fault." Tears made their way down her cheeks, "There were times when I thought he was going to hit me, but he just yelled. Made me feel like I was nothing, a worthless human being. As it went on, the more it hurt. He never slept in the same room as me. It was the closet thing to being married to an abusive husband. He told me once that he regretted marrying me because he thought I was some horrible screw up. Maybe I actually was to him, but I don't know anymore. I just…" she closed her eyes trying to forget about it again.

Grace spoke softly, running her hands through Karen's hair, "You just want to feel normal. Cared for, to feel loved, which you are, by all of us, but more so by Will. That boy loves you all the way to the stars and back. He'd go to the end of the world for anything you'd want. You know that right?" she Karen's head nod under her touch, "He'll come around. He just needs to cool down and think about everything. Will I don't think likes being lied to."

"I didn't….."

Grace interrupted her before she could continue, "Sweetie I know you didn't. You tried to tell him. But to Will, he thinks you hid it from him. I think he's just a complete idiot. But keep in mind that Will isn't Stan. He'd never in a million years hurt you. And if he did, then he isn't thinking."

Karen's voice was soft, laced with pain, "He did hurt me though. Maybe I did deserve it but he shouldn't have left."

Grace pulled Karen up so she was sitting face to face with her, she spoke in a strong loving manner, "Listen to me, no one deserves to be yelled at or hit." Karen bowed her head, hiding her eyes from Grace's, "Look at me," nothing, Grace raised her voice slightly but not enough to yell, "Karen Elizabeth Duncan, you look at me this instant." Karen still didn't look up. Grace gently put her hand on her chin, raising her head to eye level, revealing her teary eyes to Grace, "sweetie, this isn't your fault. You couldn't have known that this would happen." She paused to wipe the tears off Karen's face, "I know it hurts. It hurts like hell, but you know that he'll come back."

Karen tried to pull away as more tears ran down her face. She tried with all her might to pull away from Grace but she just pulled her into a tight and loving hug, "I don't know anymore. Its gotten so messed up. I don't think he'll come back. "

Trying to reassure her best friend, Grace continued, "Yes he will, just like you came back to him. That's Love. I heard someone say once that finding someone to love and having the courage to love them back, that's what its all about. You take in all the arguments and all the little squabbles. But if you still come back to each other every night, then you know it's worth it." She paused as Karen finally broke down, letting all the hurt and guilt drain away. Grace let Karen cry into her shirt as she rubbed her back in a comforting motion. Before Grace could continue talking a voice in the doorway startled them both.

"Its true what she says Karen, never ever give up on love. It always finds a way to draw two people back together again. Even if you might not think so." Both woman turned and saw Will standing behind them. He had a bouquet of Lilies in one hand and a carton of chocolate ice cream in the other, complete with three spoons. The girls made no effort to move, so he walked over to the bed. He handed the flowers to Karen who was trying to hide her tears. She sat up a little, making room for him to sit beside her. Karen reached out, accepting the flowers from Will's outstretched hand. She brought the flowers up to her nose inhaling their sweet scent. She murmured thanks, before stealing the ice cream from him.

His soft voice asked, "Can you ever forgive me?"


	6. Sickness, Bed & Babies

A/N: Oh my gosh, I'm so sorry I took so long to give you all another chapter. My college just put on a huge production of The Who's Tommy, that sucked the life out of pretty much everyone involved. But it was amazing. Also don't hate me for being late. This chapter I'm pretty sure makes up for it! Beware of hidden twists. Also get your tissues ready. I'm apologizing now if I make you cry. I did. Not gonna lie. You have no idea how draining it is to write chapters like this. Anyway Enjoy. Read. Review. On a side note: baby names. Ideas please, I like to have options. I'm done rambling. Read on...

* * *

Thirty minutes after Will had shown up and they hadn't moved. The three best friends were all sitting next to each other on the bed. The silence in the room was eerie. Nobody really knew what to say to each other, they were all lost in their own thoughts. The flowers were left untouched and the ice cream was melting away but nobody cared. Karen and Will were lost in the same memory while Grace had dozed off. 

_A couple months after she had buried Stan, they had gone out for a walk. As they went on, a soft sweet smell filled the air. Turning the corner of their block, they found a flower vender. The little old lady, whose name they learned was Anya, was selling a wide selection of flowers. Karen smiled as she walked slowly through the flowers smelling some and reveling at the touch of others. To Will it looked as if she was completely content just being among the flowers. He watched as she picked up one particular kind of flower taking in its smell. Tears trickling down her face as she did. Karen had told him when she was about four or five years old, her father had left one night and never came back. But every year on her birthday a small bouquet of lilies__ would arrive. There never was__ a card, so she wasn't sure who had sent them. But they arrived every year like clockwork. Later on she had figured it out. They were from him. His way of saying Happy Birthday and I'm sorry I'm not there to share it with you. It had been over fifteen years since the last time she had received them but that didn't stop her from loving them any less. Karen said that she had never told anyone about the flowers before, not even her own mother. Will gently __wiped away the tears__ before __cupping her face and__placed__ a light kiss on her lips. When he pulled away, he took the flowers out of her hands and went to pay for them. Ever since that day it was their little thing. She would never buy them for herself but __Will__ always found a way to get them. _

Will glanced over at his two favorite women noticing for the first time that they had fallen asleep. He could make out the faint tear streaks on Graces face and the ones still falling from Karen's. He thought about the fight earlier that week and everything that had happened since then. They were all mentally and physically exhausted hoping that the world would right itself. That everything would be okay again. He stood up placing the flowers gently on the nightstand before grabbing the ice cream to put it in the freezer for later. Walking back in the room he slid his shoes off before climbing in bed next to Karen's sleeping form. Will reached up gently wiping the tears off her face kissing her lips lightly before pulling the covers up over the three of them.

A little while later Karen woke up tangled between the two of them. Grace's face was snuggled into the crook of her neck, her arm wrapped around her shoulder. Will was turned facing her, his legs intertwined with hers. One of his hands was resting on her stomach while the other was beside his head. She smiled at the scene before her but the sudden urge to throw up took the place of her comfort. She was struggling to unwrap herself from the others without emptying her stomach. Grace felt her moving around before opening her eyes. Sleepily she asked, "What's the matter?"

Turning her head to Grace, "Bathroom. " Karen paused, "Queasy. Very...very" Pausing again trying to push the feeling away, "Hurry…… Please. " She could feel her stomach churning more violently, "Move…… uh ….fas…faster….. ummm…..Gracie" Having maneuvered Wills body from hers Karen sat up but the nausea only worsened. Grace moved as fast as she could for being half asleep. She stood up remembering that she had placed a trashcan next to the bed. She picked it up off the floor and placed it in front of Karen just as she swung her legs off the bed. The sudden movement from Karen wasn't such a smart idea causing her to empty her stomach right into the trashcan. The sound woke up Will [so unexpectedly. He sat up quickly, moving to sit behind Karen gently pushing her hair out of her face and rubbing her back in a soothing fashion. When the nausea subsided she leaned back into his embrace tired, sweaty and exhausted.

Grace took the trashcan with her into the bathroom to wash it out before grabbing a washcloth for Karen. She came back into the room, stopping in the doorway to watch her two best friends. To Grace, they both looked tired and worn out, Karen especially. Her face was red and covered in sweat. Tears were running down her face from the force of throwing up. Karen had her eyes closed as she leaned into Will for support and comfort. Both of their hands were resting carefully on her growing stomach. His was drawing idle circles as he whispered sweet things into her ear. She smiled at something he had said before replying back in the same whispering tone.

Lost in her own little world Grace jumped slightly when someone wrapped her in a warm hug from behind. Instinctively she leaned back into the embrace, smiling when she smelled her husband's cologne. She turned her head slightly kissing him lightly on the lips. She brought her hand up to her lips motioning for him to be quiet before maneuvering them back into the hallway. Grace pulled the door closed before turning towards James. She leaned up to kiss him again, "Hey I'm so glad your home."

James smiled at his wife, "How are things here? How's my sister doing?"

She just shrugged her shoulders before walking over to the couch and wrapping herself up in a blanket. "She's okay for the most part just really exhausted. [Well I'm not sure yet. Karen and I talked a little bit before Will showed up out of the blue."

James followed closely behind her, "Have they said anything to each other yet?"

Grace just shook her head no. James walked carefully over to his wife and sat down beside her. She instantly snuggled into his side, leaning her head on his chest. He knew something was bothering her, he could see it on her face. James ran his hands through her hair before resting them on her sides. They sat in silence, happy for the others company.

Grace sighed heavily, "I told her what happened to us, three years ago." She paused as he pulled her closer into his body, "About the baby." He moved her hair out of her face before placing a kiss on her head, letting her continue knowing she needed to get this out, "I forgot how much it hurts," pausing again as she felt her eyes well up, "I hate this. I hate everything about it. I hate how it makes me feel. I hate how I act. I just … I just hate it," stopping to take a deep breath, trying to will her tears away, "I hate how jealous I am that other woman can get pregnant and I can't. Karen's almost 3 months along and it's not fair. Its just not. I know that I should be happy for them, but it hurts. It just hurts so much." She paused as the tears fell down her face, "It hurts to know that there's a chance that I'll never be able to be a mom. Deep down I know I shouldn't give up hope but Jamie it's been three years. Three long years and nothing. I don't know what to do any….." She broke off sobbing, her emotions becoming too much to handle.

He knew she was upset because she called him Jamie. He ran his hands through her hair, trying to get her to calm down. "I wish I could take away all your pain and hurt. You know that. You know I'd do anything for you to become a mother, but its not that simple. I think if that doctor tells us one more time to relax and let nature take its course I'm going to have to deck him." He paused when he felt her laugh, "Its okay to be upset or unhappy about this. You don't have to be strong for me all the time, you know that right?" Grace just nodded her head slightly, "Good, because I feel a little, well more like a lot of resentment towards new parents too, especially those that have to rub it in our face all the time. Part of me believes that we'll get our chance someday to be parents. Maybe it won't be when we want it to, but we just need to have a small amount of hope."

Grace's voice was muffled in his shirt, "I don't know if I can."

He knew that it was unlikely, but he had to ask, "Can you try for me?"

Shaking her head she answered softly, "I can't keep being optimistic when I know deep down that its not going to happen. I'm sorry. I'm so sor…."

He pulled her closer to his body as her shoulder shook once again, trying to will her pain away. James whispered calming things to Grace, hoping she would calm down. He hated seeing her cry, especially about not being able to get pregnant. His heart broke more each time she cried about it, knowing that nothing he did or said was going to help. "We'll figure something out. Just know that I love you so much and that's never going to change."

Will was standing hidden from view of those in the living room. He was on his way back from the bathroom when he heard them talking. Tears were streaming down his face as he listened to Grace breakdown. He knew something was wrong but he didn't know she was hiding something this big. Using the washcloth to wipe his face before turning slowly and walking back to Karen, knowing they had to talk as well.

Entering the room he saw Karen lying on her side with her eyes closed. To him, she looked beautiful and was glowing. She was humming softly as her hand traced small circles on her stomach. He noticed that she had shifted slightly towards the middle of the bed making room for him. Smiling at the sight of the woman he loved becoming a mother made everything else not that important. He noticed that her face wasn't as red as before but she still had a thin layer of sweat on her hairline.

Karen opened her eyes slightly smiling when she noticed him standing there. She motioned for him to come sit down next to her, before she shifted again, placing her head in his lap. Will bent down kissing her lightly on the lips before moving her unruly hair out of her face.

Karen closed her eyes again as he brought the washcloth to her face, gently wiping it down. She sighed in content as the dampness of the washcloth hit her face, cooling down her overheated body a little. Will folded the washcloth when he was done and placed it on her forehead. They sat in a calming silence before he softly asked, "Can you ever forgive me"

Karen opened her eyes slowly turning to face him, "I don't know Will. I want to forgive you so badly but I just can't right now," she paused adjusting to get comfortable again, "Why did you come back anyway?"

He moved to sit behind her, wrapping his arms around her in the process. She sighed heavily before resting her head against his chest, inhaling his familiar smell. Will ran his hands through her hair before continuing, "Kare when I was on the phone with Grace it made me realize that I needed to be here. I sensed something in your voice that said you and the baby needed me." He paused slightly trying to pull her closer still, " The thought of being a dad is something I've always wanted. But I never thought I'd get the chance. It scares me immensely to become a parent. I'm afraid I'll mess it up. Like I messed us up. "He paused again when he heard her gasp slightly. His voice softened as he continued, "I know I messed it up. Messed everything up by yelling and screaming and for that I am truly and honestly sorry. If I could go back in time and change it I would. You know I would right," she nodded into his chest, "I'm sorry if I scared you into thinking I hated you, that I didn't want this baby. I just…"

She interrupted him, her voice laced with pain, "But you did though, made me feel like this was some horrible mistake." gesturing to her stomach gently caressing it as she continued, "I want this baby so much that it hurts. To be responsible for a child it's something, like you said, that I've always wanted. But with Stan" She paused, silently debating on whether to tell him or not. Karen figured it was better to let him know why than leave him in the dark. Sighing deeply she continued, "With him it was never possible. Not even an option. He was a horrible man Will, just horrible. He yelled and screamed and blamed me for everything that went wrong, even if it wasn't my fault. I never figured out why he yelled but it got worse as it went on." She broke off as the tears streamed down her face not really caring anymore, "His words were extremely harsh and hurtful, abusive even. They got harder and harder to ignore as time went on. He told me once that I was some ungrateful bitch, making it seem like he had married me out of spite. There were times I thought he was going hit me instead of yell but that was never the case. Will he made feel like I was nothing, a worthless human being. It seemed he could never stand to be in the same room as me." wheezing slightly she paused again trying to catch her breath as her emotions finally unraveled. Letting all the hurt and anguish go as she felt Will pulling her closer to him as her body shook. When she spoke again her voice was soft and quiet amidst her tears. "And that probably hurt more than all the...yelling combined. To…know that the guy I…….marri…ed and thought I loved with my who…le heart, …….hated…….everything about…….me, everything from my existence right down…to the hair on…….my head. I don't want to…….wake up one morning and re…gret being marri…ed to you…….Will. I don't think I could go…….through that…….again…….."

Will turned Karen's shaking body so she was sitting sideways on his lap. He lifted his legs so she was at an angle leaning against him as she continued to cry. Her head was resting in the crook of his neck while his arms wrapped her body in warmth. Will had managed to pull a blanket up over them when he felt Karen shiver through her tears. He rubbed her back trying to calm her down.

When he spoke, his voice was soft and tender, "Honey, I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. I had no idea about Stan. You're going to be an incredible mother. You know that right?" when she didn't respond, he realized she had fallen back asleep. "God I hope you know that."


	7. Tears, Mirrors and Marriage

**A/N: Sorry, sorry, sorry, jeeze louis and joseph this chapter took me forever to write!! I'm not kidding, its seven pages long and (roughly) about 4,000 words (okay really 3,605 but who's counting). This was the hardest chapter to write. such an emotional roller coaster. Please take in mind that it doesn't really follow the show. The characters are mine in their own way (I own nothing). Please read and review. Thanks and Enjoy. And sorry it took forever. **

* * *

The days had passed by as they struggled to fall back into some sort of routine, something familiar. But as the weeks trudged on slowly, they found themselves moving into new months and new surprises. For Will and Karen, the routine had changed. They had found a new rhythm. Something different. Her body refused to let her sleep in anymore making her snap at Will more than she meant to. Her emotions took on new turns as her body changed and swelled, making room for the babies. That was a surprise in itself. Will found that he loved being home. He had cut back his hours and found a way that allowed him to work from home. Even Karen had admitted that she was glad he was home more. He loved to watch her when she slept, taking in her body as it changed. But he knew not everything was fixed between them. Something was still bothering her and he couldn't figure it out just yet.

They were in the process of renovating the penthouse. It was an on going adventure with new problems arising everyday. The waterline broke in one of the new bathrooms causing it to flood a room that was almost done. Karen didn't find it funny at first but after watching Will tear up from laughing so much, she joined in, cracking up at the disaster that was their home. With the new layout, each room was larger and the house had more flow to it. Making it seem less cold and more inviting, homey even. The rooms had deep rich colors, dark reds, blues, forest green and even a chocolate brown color. The list was endless giving each room its own flavor and design.

The new layout had a total of eight rooms and three bathrooms. The kitchen was enlarged to make room for their growing family and their love of cooking. The dining room was set off to the left of the kitchen giving way to the living room and one of the bathrooms. If you walked out of the living room to the right you'd find a hallway leading to the library/office, the master bedroom and the nursery. The construction was almost done but they were living out of boxes, which annoyed them both greatly. Things were stashed in random places, leaving them rummaging through pretty much everything to find what they needed.

In the bedroom the full-length mirror stood propped against the wall in an elegant fashion. Karen stood in front of it, dressed in a soft cotton robe. She was debating on whether or not she wanted to see herself naked, to see the changes that were happening to her body. Trying to find the courage to actually look into the mirror was incredibly hard. Opening her robe slightly she glanced down over her body taking in the fullness of her growing breasts to the swell of her pregnant stomach. Karen knew that she was carrying something precious there, but her mind didn't. Her heart on the other hand knew. The emotions that swelled inside her body could make a grown man cry. There was so much love and happiness and at times a little sadness and most often there was the fear that something would go wrong. That she would be a horrible mother, and he a horrible dad. Fear that their kids might not survive or not turn out right later in life.

Things like these made her mind not want to acknowledge what was happening. It was living on fear while her heart was full of emotions. She had been standing in front of the mirror for a good twenty minutes trying to decide. To look. Not to look. To look. Not to look. It was as if she were the character Hamlet trying to decide to accept life or just ignore everything it stood for. She made a silent decision. She was going to look, to accept the emotions that were driving her crazy. Karen untied her robe, letting the fabric belt fall to her sides. Gazing down, she noticed her hands were shaking slightly. Why was she this scared to look? It was her body, it had been for all the 35 years she'd been alive. Yet it didn't feel like her body, felt like she was having an out of body experience.

She placed her hands on the folds of her robe that were keeping everything hidden away. Karen pulled the fabric slowly apart as her gaze fell on the mirror, on her reflection. Her shoulders were bare showing off the top of her chest and the gentle rise of her growing breasts. She was so lost in thought she didn't hear Will walk into the room. Karen was watching herself in the mirror as the robe slid further down her body. She could see the valley between her breasts, the slight stretch marks around her nipples marking their growth, letting her know she wasn't imagining things. She ran her hand across the swell of her breasts taking in their swollen tender feel. The robe slacked leaving her soft skin exposed, resulting in her standing there half naked trying take in her appearance. The only thing that kept Karen from seeing her pregnant stomach was the soft cotton robe supported only by her elbows.

Will watched her gentle ministrations from across the room. Slowly he walked over to her, joining her at the mirror. She didn't notice him until he said something,

"Hey"

She jumped slightly before hastily pulling the robe back up, tight across her body, hiding it from view.

"Having a flirting contest with the mirror?" a smile graced his lips before he took in her appearance. Her gaze fell to the floor trying to hide her embarrassment. She shook her head before tying the belt tightly around her waist. He moved closer placing his hands on her shoulders, "Hey what's wrong?"

She sighed slightly, "Nothing. Its nothing. Don't worry about it." her gaze still on the floor.

Will put a hand under her chin, raising her face to look at him. Tears threatened to fall from her eyes as she tried to shake his hand away. "Please don't. I feel stupid enough as it is. Really. Just don't worry about it."

Now he was really confused. "Honey what's wrong?"

She shook her head not wanting to tell him, "I can't. You'll think its stupid." She stepped back a little, trying to wrap her arms around her body.

He moved to her again, pulling her body into his. Standing in front of the mirror, he could see her face slightly, "Try me. Remember, we are friends with Jack." His eyes lit up as she smiled slightly before it disappeared again.

She took a couple minutes wondering if he would find this as ridiculous as she did. "I can't do it." her arms fell to her sides, letting her frustration and emotions clear. He pulled her into a hug, kissing her lightly on the forehead.

"Can't what?" he questioned lightly

She just gestured to the mirror.

"What about the mirror?"

"I can't get up the courage to look."

"In the mirror?" he was really curious now. Was this a mood swing or something else?

She nodded lightly, "Yes"

More confusion racked his brain, "What can't you look at?"

Repeating what she said earlier shaking her head, "I can't. You'll think its stupid."

He moved so he could see her face. Her gaze was fixed on the floor as she shifted slightly from foot to foot. "Sweetie what can't you look at?"

She pointed to the mirror once again. This time she pointed to her self, as well as her stomach, at the same time. She was frustrated. Sniffling loudly, she looked up at him, "I can't do it. I tried. I've been standing here for twenty minutes. Why can't I look? I don't get it." she crossed her arms as she stood there before turning her gaze to the floor.

It dawned on him then what the problem was. It was two things really, a mood swing and something else. It was the something else that stumped him. Was she really that self-conscious about her body? Wait he took that back, stupid question. Karen didn't know how to accept being pregnant. She was used to hiding away. Being ignored. This was a new experience, for both of them. But it was harder for her.

He understood that, now he just needed her to open up to him. He closed the space between them as she looked up at him. He gently wiped the tears falling down her cheeks. Placing light butterfly kisses on her cheeks before moving slowly to her eyes, causing her to laugh lightly as he continued to her forehead, brushing her hair out of the way as he went. She sighed slightly as he placed light kisses down her nose finally coming to a stop on her lips. The kiss started out light, tender even, bringing together two people in love. One of his hands found the base of her neck, his fingers twirling around in her hair. The other rested on the small of her back bringing her a little closer. Her hands were resting on his hips slowly moving underneath his shirt tickling his sides in the process. He smiled into the kiss before they broke apart resting their foreheads together, breathing heavily. She closed her eyes trying to get her breathing under control.

Opening her eyes slightly she glared at the mirror. It was taunting her. Looking up at Will she noticed he was staring at her, his eyes searching her face for something. She looked back at the mirror realizing that she could do this, especially if Will was there. Turning her gaze back to him, his eyes finding what they were looking for. She nodded slightly letting him know it was okay.

"Can you help me? I don't think I can do this by myself." Her voice had a pleading tone, as if she'd crack and break apart if he said no.

Will nodded slightly taking in her slight anxiety. "What do you need me to do?"

"I'm not really sure." She laughed lightly. "Lord how did I get this messed up?" shaking her head she frowned slightly before she turned towards the mirror once more not waiting for a response. Karen glanced over her shoulder at Will who had moved closer to where she was standing. Smiling when she saw that he was standing there. "Should I be this nervous? My hands are shaking." She was looking at him in the mirror, hoping for an answer.

"It's perfectly fine Kare, I'd be worried if you weren't nervous."

She glanced down at her shaking hands, biting her lip in thought. She was surprised when Will wrapped his arms around hers, bringing his hands to hers squeezing them gently. "We can do this, there's nothing to be worried or scared about. "

She only nodded her head before glancing back down at her robe.

"Would you like me to help you take the robe off?"

She nodded once more as tears filled her eyes. She murmured a sorry before wiping her eyes on her sleeve before looking down at the floor. Will moved to stand in front of Karen. Gently placing his hands on her shoulders, trying to get her to look at him. He lifted her chin so she was looking into his eyes. "You have absolutely nothing to be sorry for. Okay, this is natural. All of it is. The insecurities, all the anxiety you're feeling. Right down to the smallest emotion. But you have to realize Kare, that I'm not Stanley." She tried to pull away, hating that he knew her so well. He spoke softly. Trying to show her that she had nothing to be afraid about. "I'm not going to resent you or yell at you for getting upset or anything that happens. Remember what the doctor said about carrying twins?"

Nodding her head, her voice seemed so small, "He said it's harder, much more demanding especially when it's your first pregnancy. Also something about being overwhelmed with the emotions created. Feeling insecure, not being able to accept it right away. blah blah blah…." She leaned into his body slowly growing tired of standing.

He smiled lightly before continuing, "That's right. I don't want you to have to feel like you have to hide things from me. Anything. Even if its something little and insignificant. Find me. Cry on my shoulder, yell at me for not picking up my towel in the bathroom, hell ignore me if you want. Anything. But just please, please. Please don't feel like you have to keep things hidden from me." She nodded her head before wrapping her arms around his body, trying to pull him closer to her. To feel the warmth of his arms wrapped protectively around her, to hear his soft heartbeat in her ears.

He ran his hands up and down her back soothing her nerves and kneading out some of the tension. He slowly moved to untie the robe stopping when he heard her inhale sharply. Will moved his hands to her shoulders squeezing them slightly, trying to reassure her. Karen closed her eyes as she felt more tears run down her cheeks. He moved closer to her, moving his hands to her neck drawing her into a deep kiss. She whimpered when his hands came in contact with her bare shoulders. Will noticed that she was shaking slightly as she tried not to cry.

His voice was soft, caring, "Its okay Kare, just let it out."

She just nodded before taking another shaky breath trying to calm her self down. She didn't realize that he had opened her robe, completely missing his soft smile when he looked at her growing stomach. He glanced up at her face before kissing her on the tenderly on the lips, "Karen, open your eyes honey, focus on me." She shook her head, "I want you to see what I see, please, open your eyes honey." Slowly her watery hazel eyes opened, blinking a couple times before focusing fully on him. The tears were streaming freely down her face realizing now that the robe was no longer an issue.

Karen moved to cross her arms, trying to cover up something, anything, but Will instead took her hands in his and slowly placed them on her stomach. They were rewarded with a soft thump before the twins settled down again. Karen glanced down a small smile playing on her lips before she looked up and realized Will had moved behind her, leaving her standing in front of the mirror. He wrapped his arms around her body pulling her into a reverse hug before resting them on her stomach. She shivered feeling his clothed body pressed against her bare one. Karen glanced back at Will, curious as to why he moved again, turning her gaze forward, she finally realized why. He did what she couldn't bring herself to do earlier. The robe was gone, lying in a heap on the floor, leaving her bared. Naked. No more hiding from it. She could do this. She could finally accept it.

Looking in the mirror, she gasped shaking more as she took in her appearance, shocked by how much it had changed. She wasn't expecting that. She knew her clothes were tight, her shirts not fitting, the pants being unbuttoned most days. That was until Grace took her to buy maternity clothes. But it still didn't sink in. Not until this moment.

Karen closed her eyes again shaking her head, "I don't want to look anymore." She tried to turn away but Will gently held onto her shoulders keeping her from running away. "Please, Will, let me go, Please." She was pleading with him, struggling to get away. "Please…"

He turned both of them so they were standing sideways in front of the mirror. Karen instantly buried her face in the crook of his neck, slowly soaking his shirt with her tears. He sighed, running his hands up and down her back, trying to comfort her.

He spoke softly, "Look in the mirror again. "

"Will please…"

He interrupted her, "Honey, you need to."

She didn't respond, instead turned herself slowly in his arms, looking once more into the mirror. Karen paused for a couple minutes, before she spoke again, "I'm scared..."

He was hesitant to ask, "Scared? About what?"

She sighed, "Not about being a mom, but just that I'll mess them up. Something. I don't know for sure."

"You'll be an amazing mother, Karen."

"I'm not so sure anymore, Will, I couldn't even look in the damn mirror."

Will moved a little trying to look into her eyes. She turned her head meeting his gaze. He reached up to wipe away her tears, resting his hands on her face. Karen leaned into his touch, finding a small amount of comfort in it.

"It's okay to be scared, it's a new experience for the both of us. Becoming a parent is an amazing thing. But it doesn't mean that I don't get freaked out that in 3 months, there will be two small people totally dependent on me. But I know that we'll get through it."

She smiled slightly, "How can you be so sure?"

"Because I know that no matter what happens we'll always have each other we'll be a family. The four of us." He paused, kissing her lightly on the lips, before bending down and picking up her robe. Will noticed that Karen didn't seem to care anymore that she was standing naked in their bedroom. He walked behind her, slipping the robe back on her body, she smiled at him before tying it closed again.

They walked slowly over to their bed. Will sat down first before Karen sat down between his legs, snuggling into his body. Will leaned back against the headboard, deep in thought as he ran his hand up and down her back. Leaning into Will, Karen could tell that he was off someplace else. Sitting up slightly, she placed one of her hands on his face, feeling the soft skin of his cheek. He turned his gaze to hers, smiling slightly before she spoke.

Her voice was soft, "Remember before when you said you wanted us to be a family? The four of us?" He nodded his head as she dropped her hand from his face, turning her gaze to her lap, "I'm sorry were not a truly family, that we're not married."

He took her hands in his, squeezing them lightly, "Kare, We'll…"

She looked up at him, interrupting what he was saying, "Please let me get this out." He nodded once more, taking in the seriousness of her voice, "I want it all Will. I want to have a family, to spend my life with you. I don't want anyone else. Honey I want us to actually get married. I want my brother there, Grace, Jackie, Rosario, everyone we love, all of them. I don't want my kids not to know their dad, I know what that's like."

"What are you saying Karen?"

"I'm saying lets get married." She climbed down carefully off the bed, turning to face him, a big smile gracing her face. "Mary me Will Truman, Marry me and spend the rest of your life with me."

He was happy to see her smiling, that it had reached her eyes again. "Are you sure?

She nodded before wrapping her arms around his neck, "I've never been so sure of anything in my life. Marry me Will."

He thought about it for a second before replying, "Ok"

She turned her sideways, questioning his answer, 'Ok?"

He smiled broadly before reaching out and pulling her forward causing her to squeal in excitement before his lips crashed down on hers. One of his hands found her unruly curls at the base of her neck, the other rested on her face. They broke apart when breathing became an issue. She smiled looking into his eyes, seeing the same love and excitement in his as it was in her own.

He nodded his head letting her know he wanted it just as much as she did, "Lets get married!"

She laughed loudly, before kissing him again, "Oh thank you Honey, you have no idea what this means to me. Thank you."

"I think I have an idea, I love you Kare"

She wrapped her arms around his body, pulling him into a hug, "I love you too honey, so much."


End file.
